


SEVEN RULES; DOM!AVENGERS

by 99liners



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Rules, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ concept : rules from ot6 avengers governing your sex lives.pairings: dom!ot6 avengers x female reader.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Chris Hemsworth/Thor/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Hulk (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 27
Collections: works: avengers;





	SEVEN RULES; DOM!AVENGERS

> **thor** **odinson:**

  * **general** _:_ each morning, you will write master’s name somewhere on your body


  1. _condition 1_ : if you guys are together, you will let him write your name on your body each morning.


  * **communication** _:_ vocal queues; you must respond, vocally, to specific actions.
  * **sexual** _:_ fridays are “i’m master’s dirty slut @ work” day which means you must masturbate in the washroom at work/university after lunch then insert the ben wa balls in your pussy for the remainder of the day. you must text a photo of your masturbating at work as proof.
  * **attire** _:_ when you guys are together, you will ask master to approve of or pick out the clothing you have planned to wear for the next day. before leaving your home every day, you must be wearing an item of ownership (necklace, bracelet, anklet, choker, or ring) that reminds you constantly of master. the item must be worn in plain sight in public for other to see.
  * **body** _:_ you must be waxed (pubic hair, under arms, legs) at all times. (every 5 weeks)
  * **household** : you will keep the household in presentable order. 
  * **care** _:_ you’re not allowed to put yourself down in any way. you will be the little spoon, unless stated otherwise



_“i want you to crawl towards me. turn around and shake your ass for me. tell me you want me to fuck you in your most innocent voice.”_

* * *

> **stev** **e** **rogers**

  * **general** _:_ captain will slowly apply lotion or massage oils to every inch of your body so every nerve ending in your body is aroused and your body feels soft and sensual to touch. after each limb is massaged with lotion or oils, captain will attach a restraint to each wrist or ankle. the final step is where you stand naked in front of captain then he slowly kisses his way up your neck then whispers in your ear what he has planned for you during the session then places his collar and leash on your neck.
  * **communication** _:_ if you are concerned that you will deviate from an expectation you are to inform captain at once. preferably before.
  * **sexual** _:_ thursdays are “naked chef night”. you will prepare dinner wearing only one of steve’s white dress shirt, thigh-high black stockings and 4-5″ high heels or boots. steve will be greeted with a glass of red wine and a 3-minute kiss.
  * **attire** _:_ each night, you will ask captain if he has any preferences regarding your clothing for the next day; you will follow the instructions that he gives you.


  1. _condition 1_ : in the event that requested garments (i.e. panties, bras, socks, etc.) are dirty, you must go back to your old set of rules which state that you must forego wearing any article of clothing in place of the one assigned.
  2. _condition 2_. in the event that he has made a request for you to wear something that is not appropriate for work, you will make arrangements to wear one work-appropriate outfit during the day and change into the requested outfit during the evening.


  * **body** _:_ you will get manicure and pedicure every 4 weeks.
  * **household** : you will keep dirty laundry to a minimum.
  * **care** _:_ write five good things about yourself everyday.



_“i will make you beg, i’ll fuck you until you can’t feel your legs. whisper in your ear to cum for me while you dig your nails into my back. then next day i’ll hold your hand, kiss your cheek when nobody is looking. i’ll treat you like a princess and give you the smile i’ve just for you.”_

* * *

> **bruce banner:**

  * **general** _:_ orgasms are a privilege and are owned by him. you will ask him for permission to cum and will thank him after each one.
  * **communication** _:_ you will perform any tasks given to you either the night prior to or throughout the day.


  1. _condition 1_. if you are unable to do the task due to location, you may request to postpone the task until you are in a location where performing the task is appropriate.
  2. _condition 2_. if you feel unable to perform the task due to lack of privacy, you may request to postpone the task until you have the privacy required to correctly perform the given task.


  * **sexual** _:_ you will always swallow bruce’s seed unless his seed goes into pussy or anus.
  * **attire** _:_ you will always wear your wedding band when leaving the house. every day after work, when you change out of your work clothes, you must insert the ben wa balls into your pussy and wear them until bedtime. you must wear the ben wa balls for all social, exercise, yoga or work out activities. p.s every day, when you wake, he would like an email telling him what you are going to wear that day and the name placement. undergarments are to be included.
  * **body** _:_ you will maintain weekly hair appointments.
  * **household** : you will fold laundry. (without complaint)
  * **care** _:_ make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between.



_“tell me all the dirty little things you do when you masturbate, you naughty girl. tell me everything, baby. tell me how you play with yourself.”_

* * *

> **tony stark**

  * **general** _:_ weekly body inspections; if your body has been tarnished somehow (say, you’ve been out in a club and some asshole felt you up, like it’s very likely to happen), it’s during those inspections that you should tell sir, so he can cleanse it.
  * **communication** _:_ you will always come to sir with any concerns that you have. you will not be afraid to talk to him.
  * **sexual** _:_ you will never touch myself in a gratifying way or pleasing way outside of sir’s presence or unless you have obtained his consent. if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.
  * **attire** _:_ sir trusts you to make tasteful choices in outfits for the day. whenever you masturbate, you must first insert a butt plug in your ass, insert ben wa balls into your pussy and wear nipples clamps (with bells) on your breasts. (all sex toys provided by sir) once a week you will go commando. (not applicable if the time of the month)
  * **body** _:_ if you choose to diet, you will let sir know so he can keep you accountable.
  * **household** : you will wash dishes everyday. (dishwasher)
  * **care** _:_ morning cuddles are the most important meal of the day.



_“i’ll whisper french into your ear when your hands are behind your back and my cock is pushing up against you.”_

* * *

> **clint barton**

  * **general** _:_ you will send a “good morning” text to let clint know you are awake and to remind him of plans for the day.
  * **communication** _:_ you must remember, and obey, a set of commands.
  * **sexual** _:_ regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation. if he tells you to keep your hands to yourself, he won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch him, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * **attire** _:_ during the first three days of your cycle, you are to wear something comfortable. before leaving for work in the morning, you must text him a photo of your outfit. this is not to control your wardrobe in anyway but to be able to compliment you on how sexy and beautiful you look at the beginning of you day. every morning you will receive a text at 7AM wishing you a good morning and every night at 11PM you will receive a text wishing you sweet dreams.
  * **body** _:_ you will take medication everyday and on time. (if you have any)
  * **household** : you will cook meals at least thrice a week.
  * **care** _:_ you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given.



_“you watch that pretty little mouth of yours before i fuck it.”_

* * *

> **natasha romanoff**

  * **general** _:_ you understand that all punishments are for your own good so you can continue to grow and improve.
  * **communication** _:_ learn the hand signals she has devised which only mean one specific thing. never mess one signal for the other. no disrespecting or acting bratty. doing so will get you ignored until you’re sorry and say so or until she feels ready to speak to you again.
  * **sexual** _:_ you must always wear a wireless controlled we-vibe vibrator in your pussy to all public social functions (family events, work events, social events with friends, dinners out, orchestra/theater, charity galas, movie theaters, sporting events, etc). before leaving for an event, you will kneel in the living room to present the remote controller to mistress and then present your naked pussy with the we-vibe inserted in your pussy for inspection by mistress while lying in the dining table.
  * **attire** _:_ mistress may deny permission to wear any item you have selected, in which case, you must change your clothing, or just skip the item. when in the house you will wear eyelet dresses that mistress has approved. you must always greet mistress wearing red lip gloss, french nails, red toes, sparkling jewelry (earrings, bracelet, choker), and a silk ribbon in your hair.
  * **body** _:_ you will wear makeup only if you choose to do so.
  * **household** : you will feed the dogs and do their training every morning.
  * **care** _:_ always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is her biggest rule



_“i’m going to drain every last drop of cum out of you tonight.”_

\- jaimie.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment. also, if you want the rules for the other avengers, let me know in the comments below!


End file.
